Revelations
by lunastars
Summary: One-Shot, after Fast Five... Dom hasn't lingered on Letty much in the past few months, but a shocking revelation changes everything.


Dom stumbles in through the open door. He ignores the looks from those around him and continues to the kitchen. Alcohol is the first thing he thinks to get. A couple of hours and he wouldn't have even considered drinking with the trouble they had breathing down their necks. But a couple of hours a go Hobbs wasn't around, he was in a stable relationship, he was happy and she was dead. None of that was the case anymore.

Two hours previously, almost exactly, the team had been staking out a place just inside Germany's boarders. They were well hidden so they saw Hobbs coming a mile off. They would've left there and then but when he shouted for them they froze. He shouted about how he just wanted to talk and even got his entire team to lower their weapons. That was when Dom had made the negotiation that his team could go but he would stay. Surprisingly (well at the time) he took the deal. The team were hesitant but they left, promising to come back if Dom wasn't home in an hour.

That was when Hobbs changed Dom's life drastically. He had held his hand out till someone stepped forward and handed him a folder. Dom had eyed it suspiciously, wondering why the fuck they were there. He watched wearily, hand hovering near his waistband where his gun was, as Hobbs stepped closer. He had made his actions slow so that Dom could see what he was doing and wouldn't freak. Even passing the open file to Dom he was slow.

It was the words that came from Hobbs' mouth that started to make Dom seriously freak. "Believe in ghosts?"

But that was nothing compared to when he took the open file and looked at it. His heart sped up then stopped all in that one moment. His eyes had grown wide at the picture of Letty before him. His whole world came tumbling down when Hobbs explained the picture was taken in Berlin ages after she was supposedly killed. The information had washed over Dom like a tidal wave. The only thing he could think had been, 'she's alive?'

What felt like a life time had only been a few minutes, and after calming down he asked questions. He had been gone two hours because he made sure to be thorough. He asked every possible question about Letty, only stopping to call the team to say he was fine but would be late. Hobbs hasn't objected to the phone call or questions. And the weirdness only continued when Dom was allowed to go, unsure of what the whole thing had been for.

That is how he is where he is, sipping that beer and trying not to punch something. The ride back he thought long and hard. He knows Letty wouldn't hurt him so if its true then something is definitely wrong.

"Dom?" Mia asks quietly from the doorway.

"Go back into the living room, Mi. I'll be through in a second."

She doesn't respond but he hears her walk away. He finishes his beer and takes a moment to compose himself before he heads to the living room.

"You OK?" Han asks from his place in the arm chair. Gisele, who is sat on the arm of the chair, looks equally worried.

"Not really," he manages to croak out.

"What is it?" Mia asks.

For a moment they're distracted as Brian comes downstairs with baby Sophie cradled in his arms. Looking at his niece Dom wonders about how differently things could've have gone for her if he had known from the start that Letty was alive.

"Oh, hey, you're back," Brian says as he takes Sophie over to Mia.

"Dom was just about to tell us what's up," Gisele informed him.

The four of them look at Dom, waiting, but he focuses on Sophie. She's sat on her Mom's lap. She's reaching out to touch her feet, and laughing every time she manages it.

"I need you to put Sophie on the floor," Dom tells Mia.

"Why?" She asks, surveying her daughter.

"Please. What I'm about to tell you will shock you, and I don't think any of us want you to drop her."

She wants to question it but doesn't. Instead she places Sophie on the floor. They all watch as she crawls over to her pile of toys near the stairs.

"It's about Letty," Dom manages to say after a while.

"What about her?" Brian asks when no one else can.

"Did you know?" He hadn't thought about it before, but now he wonders. When Brian decided to help Letty out was her death part of the plan?

"Know what?" He's uneasy, Dom's tone and own uneasiness unsettles him.

"What's going on?" Gisele asks. She was the only one to know very little about Letty.

"What about, Letty?" Han asks.

"She's alive."

For once Han loses his composure but regains it quickly. Gisele doesn't know how she should respond so she doesn't. Brian looks terrified and almost as confused as Dom had been. Mia on the other hand was just staring. Her mouth was open slightly, as if she was trying to speak.

"How?" She finally asks.

"No one is sure."

"Then how do you know?" Brian chokes out.

"Hobbs."

"He could've lie, man," Han points out.

"I saw the file, there's a picture of her," he explains. "In Berlin. It was taken after she was killed. There's a time stamp and everything."

"Supposing this is true, why Berlin?" Brian asks.

Dom shrugs. "I don't know, but apparently she was working a job."

"Sounds like she moved on," Brian points out.

"Shut it, O'Conner!" Dom warns. "I know Let, she wouldn't do this unless she had no choice."

"So you're saying she didn't have a choice in pretending to be dead?" Mia asks as she stands up.

"Mi..." Dom says softly.

"No! We all thought she was dead. What on Earth could have stopped her from calling us up or finding us? She knew where I was! I was in that house for ages after she died. I can't believe there's anything that could've stopped her!"

"Mia, Letty would have told us."

"Why do you have so much faith in her?" Mia demanded. "The pain we felt, if she cared, she would've stopped it. And Sophie, I'd be back in LA with her if you hadn't gone after her killer."

"Mia," Gisele says softly as she approaches her. "There's plot holes in that. Not to sound selfish but I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have met Han if you had all known Letty was alive. Dom never would've come home. You might never have seen Vince again. Hell, you might never have seen Brian again, meaning Sophie wouldn't be here."

"She's right," Han chuckles. "It sucks that we didn't know, but the good out weighs the bad."

Mia nods, knowing they're right. "What do we do?"

"Nothing just yet," Dom sighs. "She may not still be in Berlin, or Germany for that matter. We need to rest and trace her down." He is a lot more controlled now, his head is on straight.

No one responds. They all look look to the one thing that will make them forget, Sophie. She's biting the ear of her teddy bear as she watches them. She looks confused. Dom smiles as he goes to pick her up. Any other time he would ask the clocks to be reversed so he could search for Letty instead of her killer. But looking at Sophie he doesn't ask. The possibility that the baby in his arms might never exist was completely out of the question. For once someone came above Letty.

"What about Elena?" Gisele asks when no one thinks to mention it.

Dom never looks away from Sophie who is playfully hitting his chest. "I called her on my way back, I wanted to know if she knew."

"Did she?" They all ask.

"No, but she seemed to understand. She suggested we take a break from us so that I have one less thing to worry about."

"That's it?" Mia asks, shocked.

"Yeah," Dom says as he passes Sophie to her. "Now go to bed. If you're all willing, we have a job to start in the morning."

With that the others head upstairs, away from Dom. He collapses onto the couch. His mind races at the prospect of Letty being alive. It seems impossible to him. He wouldn't give up who he has now and some of what has happened to change back time, but he still wondered. What would life have been like with Letty? Would they be married, have kids? He threw the nearest object at the wall. The thirst for answers hungry in his mind.

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
